


릭과 램지 타코벨에 가다

by whopperjunior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Taco Bell, Threats
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopperjunior/pseuds/whopperjunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...도메릭의 차와 지갑에 애도.</p>
            </blockquote>





	릭과 램지 타코벨에 가다

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reek and Ramsay go to Taco Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297491) by [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles). 



 

 

 

도메릭은 자신이 이 일에 왜 동의한 건지 정확히 확신할 수 없었다. 결국 램지가 그에게 부탁을 했을 때마다 언제나 그랬던 것처럼 이 일도 그렇게 일어났을 거라고 추측했다. 그는 남동생을 사랑했고, 응석을 받아줬다. 응석받이는 램지의 불량행동을 악화시킬 뿐이라고 그의 아버지가 아무리 경고해 왔어도 그랬다.

이유가 어찌됐든 간에, 도메릭은 저녁식사를 위해 램지와 그의 친구(남자친구?) 테온 그레이조이를 근처 타코벨에 태워다 주는 데 동의했다. 램지에게 태워달라는 부탁을 받았을 때, 그는 이미 램지가 냉장고를 털어놓은지 1시간도 안 됐을 거라고 확신했지만, 램지는 그의 형의 비판을 즉시 묵살했다.

“제발, 도메릭.” 그가 도메릭을 구슬렸다. “릭이랑 나 방금 대마 피워서 배고프단 말이야.”

테온-또는 왜인지는 모르지만 램지가 언제나 부르듯이, 릭-은 도메릭을 미안하다는 듯이 쳐다보았다. 램지의 눈은 붉고 게슴츠레했지만, 릭은 마리1화나의 영향으로 인해 나른해진 사람의 모습을 하고 있지 않았다. 하지만 도메릭은 동생의 친구들이나, 그의 선택을 의심할 마음은 조금도 없었다.

도메릭이 가까스로 차를 주차하자, 램지가 테온을 잡아 끌고 내달렸다.

가게의 내부는 노랑, 파랑, 보라색의 전등갓으로 번쩍번쩍하게 꾸며져 있었다. 도메릭이 들어갔을때, 램지와 테온은 벌써 줄에 서서 대기하고 있었다.

“다음 분!” 카운터 뒤의 키 큰 남자가 외쳤다. 그는 머리를 반은 빨간색, 반은 흰색으로 염색했고, 유니폼에 꽂힌 플라스틱 명찰에는 이렇게 쓰여 있었다. “지점장 - 자켄 하가.”

“안녕하세요, 손님.” 그는 도메릭에게 웃는 얼굴로 인사했다. 그에게는 도메릭이 (이번과 비슷한 램지와의 외출 도중에) 만난 패스트푸드점 매니저들에게서 흔히 볼 수 있었던, 지나치게 명랑한 분위기가 없었다. 대신, 그는 숨겨진 농담 – ‘난 여기 오래 안 있을 거다, 호구들아.’ 같은-을 비웃는 듯이 보였다.

“뭐 먹을지 골랐어?” 도메릭이 앞에 선 램지를 팔꿈치로 쿡 찌르며 물었다. 그는 점원이나 다른 손님들에게 민폐를 끼치고 싶지 않았지만, 램지는 그다지 사회적 의식이 없었다.

“좀 _보채지_ 마, 도메릭.” 램지가 으르렁거렸지만, 그의 눈은 메뉴를 유심히 훑어보다가 마침내 정착했다-

“쇠고기 5겹 부리또 2개랑 나쵸 XXL사이즈 하나, 크런치랩 하나, 타코 세 개-크런치로-랑… 소다 라지 하나.”

숨도 안 쉬고 주문을 줄줄 내뱉는 램지 앞에서, 자켄 하가씨는 솜씨 좋게 컴퓨터 스크린을 찔러댔다.

“더 주문하실 건 없으신가요?”

“넌 뭐 먹을래, 테온?” 도메릭은 램지의 “친구”에게 친절하게 물었다. 테온은 약간 움찔하더니, 신발을 내려보던 시선을 급하게 들어올렸다. 그는 도메릭이 그가 거기 있다는 걸 기억해 주고 있었다는 데에 깜짝 놀란 것 같아 보였다.

“우리 _나눠_ 먹을 거야.” 테온이 입을 열기도 전에 램지가 불쑥 끼어들었다. 그는 자신보다 작은 소년의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀고, 도메릭에게 그건 소유욕의 제스쳐로 보였다.

입술에 희미한 미소를 띄우고 끈기 있게 기다리던 자켄에게 도메릭은 몸을 돌렸다. “그게 다인 것 같네요.” 그가 말했다.

“21.45 달러입니다.”

도메릭은 사실 램지가 돈을 낼지도 모른다고 반쯤 희망하며 그의 동생을 흘끗 보았지만, 램지는 테온의 귀에 뭔가를 속삭이느라 바빴다. 그는 도메릭이 자신을 보고 있는 걸 알아채자 흘끗 올려다 볼 뿐이었다.

“빨리 _해_ , 도메릭.”

도메릭은 한숨을 쉬고 그의 지갑을 꺼냈다. 누가 _타코벨_ 에서 20달러 넘게 쓴단 말인가? 만약 그럴 수 있는 사람이 있다면, 그건 램지라고 생각했다. 적어도 그는 다 먹기는 할 것이다. 램지가 남긴 음식들이 또 냉장고를 꽉 막은 걸 발견하면 그들의 아버지는 격분할 테니까.

램지는 카운터에서 컵을 잡아채서는 음료수 자판기로 내달렸다. 아마 떠나기 전까지 바자 블라스트를 4리터는 퍼마실 것이다.

그의 동생이 포크스푼을 쥐고 그 플라스틱 갈퀴로 테온의 팔을 찌르기 시작할 동안, 도메릭은 참을성 있게 그들의-그러니까 램지의- 주문을 기다렸다.

“가만히 있어! 아니면 이거 대신 칼로 내 이름 새겨달라는 거야?”

도메릭은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 동생은 완전히 제멋대로였다.

체념한 듯한 얼굴을 한 직원이 카운터 위에 음식이 담긴 트레이를 내려놨을 때쯤, 램지는 테온의 팔에 R-A-M-S 까지 긁힌 상처를 내 놓은 상태였다.

“주문번호 667번입니다.” 그는 램지보다 약간 어려보였고, 흐트러진 검은 머리가 낯익은 소년이었다. 그의 명찰에는 _존_ 이라고 쓰여 있었다.

“고마워.” 도메릭이 말했다. “존 스노우 맞지? 네드 스타크씨 댁의-“

“네.” 소년이 무뚝뚝하게 도메릭의 말을 끊었다. 도메릭은 약간 놀랐다.

“난 도메릭 볼튼이야. 우리 아버지가 너네 아버지랑 가끔 같이 일하시는데.”

존은 도메릭의 예의 바른 대화 시도에 그다지 흥미가 없는 듯 했다. “네, 알아요. 형 이복동생이랑 학교 같이 다니거든요. 테온이랑.” 존은 도메릭의 어깨 너머로 바빠보이는 램지를 대충 훑어보며 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

램지는 도메릭이 아직도 그의 음식을 가져오지 않았다는 걸 깨달은 뒤에야 테온의 팔에서 눈을 들었다. “ _도메릭, 내 음식 다 식잖아!_ ”

“그래…” 도메릭은 존에게 호의적인 희미한 미소를 보이려 노력했다. “미안해. 램지가 좀… 철없이굴어… 걜 다루는 방법을 모르면.”

“네, 테온은 강의라도 들어야겠네요.” 존은 작은 미소로 도메릭에게 동의했다. 도메릭은 호의를 얻었다고 생각하고 트레이를 들었다.

“ _드디어_.” 램지는 도메릭이 그의 성찬과 함께 나타나자 숨을 크게 내쉬었다. 그는 곧바로 첫번째 타코의 포장을 찢었다.

램지가 음식을 먹는 것을 보는 건, 도메릭이 아무리 많이 보아왔다고 해도, 그야말로 잊을 수 없는 경험이었다.

도메릭과 그의 동생은 키가 거의 비슷했지만 램지의 가슴은 더 넓었고, 도메릭이 자주 경탄하는 근육질의 허벅지는 두꺼웠다. 그래도 그의 동생이 먹는 데 집중하면 얼마나 많은 양을 먹는지는 여전히 놀라운 것이었다.

테은은 한 입도 먹지 못했다는 걸 도메릭이 깨달았을 때, 램지는 나쵸(이 경우 디저트 역할을 하는) 접시에 착수해 있었다.

그는 헛기침으로 램지의 주의를 끌었다. “램지, 테온이랑 나눠먹는다고 한 줄 알았는데.”

램지는 누가 뺏어가기라도 한다는 듯이 몸을 구부려 감싸고 먹던 접시에서 눈을 들었다. “쟤 이름 릭이야, 도메릭. 쟨 그걸 더 좋아해.”

“아무튼. 나쵸 좀 먹을래?” 도메릭이 친절히 권하자, 그레이조이는 몹시 안절부절 못했다.

“아…” 테온은 램지가 아닌 다른 사람에게 말을 걸려서 놀란 것 같아 보였다. 그의 눈이 램지의 얼굴을 보며 짧게 깜빡거렸다. “음…”

“됐네, 별로 배 안 고프다잖아.” 램지가 의기양양해서 끼어들었다. “내가 널 신경 써 주잖아, 그렇지, 릭?”

“어… 응.” 테온이 서둘러 대답했다. 그는 콩과 치즈가 가득 얹힌 칩스 더미를 뚫는 램지에게 다시 주의가 돌려지자 안도하는 것 같았다.

“접시 핥아도 돼, 릭.” 램지는 식사를 끝낸 후 빈정댔다. 도메릭은 그가 농담을 하는 건지 완전히 확신할 수 없었다.

“정리 좀 해, 맨날 그렇게 지저분하게 먹지.” 도메릭은 동생에게 명령했다. 테이블에는 굳은 치즈와 기름 방울들이 잔뜩 튀어 있었다.

“스노우가 닦으면 돼.” 그들의 테이블이 비길 기다리며 행주를 들고 주위를 맴도는 존 스노우에게 태연하게 손을 흔들며 램지가 대답했다. “시급 8달러 벌어야지. 안 그러냐, 스노우? 야, 캐틀린 아줌마가 _롭_ 은 알바 안 시키는거 짜증 안 나냐?”

“됐다, 그쯤 해둬.” 도메릭이 램지의 어깨를 때리며 일어섰다. 전혀 다정하지 않은 동작이었다.

“그냥 놀자고 한 거야.” 도메릭이 그를 가게 밖으로 떠밀자 램지가 말했다. 테온이 뒤따라왔다.

“날 재촉하지 말았어야 했어, 도메릭.” 도메릭의 차 뒷좌석에 대자로 누운 램지가 말했다. “너무 많이 먹은 것 같아.”

도메릭은 한숨만 내쉴 뿐이었다.

“내 배 문질러봐, 릭. 내가 아프면 도메릭이 맨날 그렇게 해주거든. 참 좋은 형이지.”

백미러를 통해 도메릭은 테온이 망설이며 램지의 셔츠 아래로 손을 넣고 천천히 원을 그리는 것을 보았다. 도메릭은 램지가 부득이하게도 그의 배를 혹사시켰을 때, 정말로 언제나 그걸 해주었다.

램지가 그를 답답하게 한 적이 많은 만큼, 도메릭은 램지가 자신을 좋은 형이라고 불렀을 때를 생각하며 기쁨으로 가슴이 따뜻해진 적도 많았다. 그는 자기도 모르게 미소지었다. 램지는 정말로 그에게 감사할 줄 아는 아이였다. 그냥 의사표현을 하는 데 문제가 좀 있을 뿐이다.

그것을 알기 때문에, 램지가 원할 때라면 언제나, 도메릭은 그의 동생과 그의 좀 이상하고 조용한, 아마도 친구 이상일 그 아이를 타코벨에 태워다 줄 것이다.


End file.
